


Etre père (par Tigrexorcist)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [2]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Il aurait bien aimé être appelé « Papa » lui aussi.
Relationships: Assurancetourix | Cacofonix/Cétautomatix | Fulliautomatix
Series: A travers mille pupilles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Etre père (par Tigrexorcist)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (tigrexorcist) : Tout d'abord j'ai adoré le concept de couple improbable car j'aime bien écrire des fanfictions dans ce genre. En plus de ça, j'ai redécouvert l'univers d'Asterix quelques jours avant le lancement du défi, autrement dit : j'étais à fond!  
> L'écriture à été très rapide, voir sûrement trop rapide (2heures) mais prise dans mon trip, c'était difficile de ralentir la cadence.  
> J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce petit OS que j'ai eut à l écrire.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 mois que Cétautomatix n'était plus avec sa femme. Elle était partie à Lutèce avec un homme dont il ne connaissait rien, laissant derrière elle son ancienne vie, sa petite fille et son mari au fond du gouffre. Le pauvre gaulois laissa son échoppe à l'abandon et s'occupa de sa fille au mieux. A la suite du drame, tous les villageois aidèrent comme ils purent. Abraracourcix et Bonemine les invitaient souvent à diner, Astérix et Obélix l'emmenait à la chasse, Odralfabétix ne le charriait plus et même Assurancetourix qui d'ordinaire chantait sans cesse se taisait. Des bruits de pas léger retentirent à l'entrée.

"Papa ça va?

-Oui mon ange tout va bien. Et toi comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Bah j'ai pas eu une bonne note donc le maître il va me donner des cours à la maison.

-Quoi?"

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de protester, un discret "toctoc" se fit entendre.

"Entre Assurancetourix, cria le colosse blond!

-Bonjour Cétautomatix, j'aimerais donner quelques cours supplémentaires à ta fille, tu veux bien, demanda timidement le barde?"

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, 3 mois en tout. Depuis, le professeur n'avait pas oser chanter de peur que le forgeron s'énerve réellement car, ils savaient tous les deux que leurs disputes n'étaient pas sérieuses. C'était leurs manières de se dire qu'ils s'appréciaient.

"J'ai le choix?

-Vu les notes de ta fille pas vraiment.

-Soit."

Le colosse se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine pleine de vaisselle sale et de poussière. En un tour de main, il lui rendit son éclat.

"Vous pouvez travaillez ici si vous voulez. Je vais faire à manger.

\- Laisse faire, Glycérine* et moi allons le faire.

-Tu sais cuisiner?

-Il faut bien apprendre quand on est seul."

Pendant que le barde expliquait comment faire une soupe à la jeune fille, le forgeron se posta devant son enclume à forger. Sa fille était en sécurité avec Assurancetourix, il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il aimait: transformer le métal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait, était-il encore capable? Il prit le marteau qu'il utilisait depuis toujours et le serra, il allait y arriver! Un sourire illumina son visage, la vie lui tendait à nouveau les bras. Il empoigna encore plus fort son marteau pour se donner de courage.

"Sans ta femme tu es un incapable, chuchota une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête"

Son sourire s'effaça, il laissa son marteau tomber. Les larmes coulaient sur ses jouent, il pleurait comme un enfant; il était un bon à rien. Des sanglots se firent peut a peut entendre. Assit dans un coin de son atelier il se sentait affreusement seul.

"Cétautomatix le diner est... prêt."

Assurancetourix s'approcha du forgeron en pleurs.

"Part s'il te plait. Je refuse que tu me vois comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul."

Le barde posa sa main sur l'épaule musclé du père de famille et y exerça une pression rassurante.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Cétautomatix.

-Que veux tu que je te dise, ma femme est partie me laissant seul avec ma fille et je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente. Je suis seul, terriblement seul.

-Tu as Glycérine, c'est une petite incroyable tu sais.

-De qui crois-tu qu'elle tient, sourit le forgeron?"

Assurancetourix regarda son compagnon blond et sourit, il avait de la chance d'être père. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait de se faire appeler "Papa", ça devait être magnifique. Le barde chassa cette pensée de son esprit et aida le colosse à se relever.

"Soit fort, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour ta fille.

-Je ne te savais si sage, ricana Cétautomatix un peut plus joyeux.

-Ça m'arrive de temps en temps."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent de concert, la tristesse était partie.

"On maaaaange, cria depuis la cuisine la petite blonde!"

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 semaines que le barde venait chaque soirs donner des cours à Glycérine. Cétautomatix de son côté s'était remis à forger et il avait réouvert son magasin. La venue du professeur créait une harmonie au sein de cette famille. Assurancetourix appréciait beaucoup les instants passé avec eux, cela lui permettait d'oublier sa solitude et de tisser des liens forts avec la petite blonde et surtout son père. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le barde aimait le colosse blond, il n'en parla qu'à Panoramix, son secret était en sécurité avec le druide il le savait. Cétautomatix apprenait à mieux connaître le barde et plus il en savait sur lui, plus il aimait sa compagnie. Il n'était pas si désagréable au final. Certes il chantait faux mais bon, personne n'est parfait.

"Maître?

-Oui Glycérine?

-Tu sais tu es mon deuxième Papa.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Bah parce que tu es comme Maman mais en plus gentil et en plus drôle, sourit la petite fille."

Les yeux du gaulois s'embuèrent de larmes, cette petite était un vrai cadeau des dieux.

"Merci Glycérine, furent les seuls mots que le barde réussit à prononcer. »

Chaque vendredis Assurancetourix emmenait Glycérine se balader dans le village pour lui enseigner la géographie locale. Un soir d'été Cétautomatix les attendit à l'entrée de la maisonnette un sourire en coin. Glycérine se jeta au coup de son père heureuse de le retrouver. Le barde fit mine de sourire pour cacher son mal au cœur soudain: cet enfant n'était pas le sien et ne serait jamais le sien malheureusement.

"Je vais vous laisser à demain."

En silence et le visage triste, le barde s'en alla chez lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête de croire qu'ils formaient une famille, lui n'était que le professeur personne d'autre. Pendant ce temps chez Cétautomatix, Glycérine racontait son cours à son père.

"Tu sais Papa, les fleurs elles ont toutes une significations. La rose jaune c est pour les amis et la rose rouge c est pour les amoureux. Eh Papa tu m'écoute?

-Oui oui mon ange continu."

Le forgeron aimait voir sa fille aussi joyeuse. Tout cela était grâce au barde, il fallait qu'il le remercie correctement.

"D'ailleurs Papa m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les lilas.

-Qui c'est "Papa"?

-Bah c'est le maître, répondit naïvement la petite blonde.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça?

-Parce qu'il est pas partit comme Maman et puis tu le regardes comme tu la regardait avant."

Le colosse s'assit auprès de sa fille, ne sachant quoi répondre, c'est vrai qu'il l'appréciait mais de là à le regarder comme son ex-femme... Et puis c'était un homme, ça ne le dérangeait pas en soi mais tout cela le rendait confus. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, il devait coucher sa fille.

Toute la nuit durant il demeura dans son atelier. Il chauffait et frappait le métal en fusion sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait. Au chant du coq il sortit, sa production à la main. Il fallait faire vite. Montant les marches 4 par 4, le forgeron arriva devant une porte en bois et déposa délicatement l'objet sur le paillasson.

"Cétautomatix, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Le père de famille se figea. Le plan ne devait pas se passer comme ça mais vu la discrétion du forgeron...

"Cétautomatix, appela a nouveau le barde?

-Euh... et bien... c'est pour toi."

Sans cérémonie, il lui tendit le petit bout de métal, les joues en feu.

"Une rose rouge.

-Oui.

-Glycérine t'as parlé du langage des fleurs?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi m'offres-tu une rose rouge?

-Et bien c'est évident non? Et puis Glycérine et moi aimerions que tu reste vivre avec nous. Définitivement je veux dire."

Assurancetourix ne sût quoi répondre sur le moment. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis trop longtemps. Son rêve se réalisait enfin! Un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage et sans un mot il prit le forgeron dans ses bras. C'était assurément le plus beau jour de sa vie.

À l'autre côté du village, la petite Glycérine toqua à la porte d'une petite chaumière et entra.

"Bonjour Glycérine comment vas-tu?

-Ça va Panoramix, j'ai fais tout comme vous avez dit.

-C'est bien.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi je devait faire croire que j'étais pas forte en classe?

-Je voulais vérifier quelque chose et tu m'as beaucoup aidé merci, répondit le druide.

-Tu voulais voir quoi?

-Si un cœur brisé pouvait encore aimer.

-Et donc?

-Va voir par toi même et passe le bonjour à tes deux papas de ma part, répondit malicieusement le druide le sourire aux lèvres."


End file.
